


Secrets...

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, M/M, Twitter Prompt, Yakov is dead, assassin!Yuri, cop!beka, there is blood, there is gore described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: The one thing Otabek had always wanted to be was a cop, protecting the innocents and putting the bad people away.But what if the one person you love is technically a bad person?





	Secrets...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/gifts).



> This is a small fic for the lovely [Orro ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orro) who prompted me over on twitter. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over for me!

#  Secrets...

 

Never in all of his years since joining the force had Otabek seen such a gory sight. He knew that taking the position in Moscow that he was bound to deal with more complicated cases. That he would be faced with things like drug trafficking, sex workers, and perhaps a murder or violent act more often than when he was in his smaller hometown. 

The walls of the unit were dark from the blood which had splattered there, the colour a dark almost brown shade showing that the body had been there for quite a long time. To think that they have been gone unnoticed for so long, that it wasn’t until the smell had started to disturb the neighbours. 

It was the kind of death that his mother kept saying would happen to him if he didn’t get married soon. Little did she know he already had someone living with him, his lover of three years. Unfortunately it was someone she would likely never meet as both of his parents were strictly against their kind of relationship. 

Otabek sighed as he looked around the apartment. The stench was overpowering, even with a mask over his face. He wanted to get out as soon as possible and shower for the next ten years. 

“His name was Yakov Feltsman,” a voice came from behind him, “damn, that is a lot of blood.”

“Isn’t that the name of that coach?”

“Da. Damn it stinks in here.” the senior officer waved a hand in front of his face, “Couldn’t we just move this into the hallway? I’m sure that no one will get past us while there, and we’ve checked the unit, there are no signs of the murderer or the weapon used. This is right now a job for the geeks.”

“Forensics are on their way,” Otabek shook his head, “and you know protocall, Viktor. We are supposed to stay with the body until they arrive, to preserve the crime scene.”

“I promise you no one wants to come into this apartment willingly.” Viktor groaned, “Besides, it isn’t like we can even open up a window. Please, let's go out of here before I toss up my lunch.”

Otabek grunted and followed the older man. It was true, the smell was starting to even get to him. The hallway was miles better, despite the stench that seemed to cling to their clothing and skin. 

“Do we have any idea on how he was killed?” Otabek asked once they were in the hallway.

“The body was far too bloated and decomposed to tell.” Viktor pulled out a cigarette, tapping it against the pack. 

“You can’t smoke that here, Sergeant.”

“Tch!” Viktor slid the unlit cigarette behind his ear, “Always a stickler for the rules, aren’t you Altin?”

“Only when you are breaking them,  _ sir. _ ” 

Viktor raised an eyebrow at the younger officer. “What can we tell from the spray pattern is that the victim was most likely killed with a sharp blade.”

“We should question his students, see if there was any one with a vendetta against him.”

“Why his students?”

“They see him each day,” Otabek shrugged, “they would be the people most likely to be close to him. And I would think that they would also have the best idea if there were anyone mad at him. Perhaps a skater who is feeling overworked, or having lost a sponsor or the like.”

“Great idea,” Viktor clapped Otabek’s arm, “I’ll go to the rink and you stay here and wait for forensics to arrive.”

Otabek sighed, “Of course, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri stretched slowly, enjoying the feel of the sheets against his bare skin, his hand stretched across the bed as though searching for the person that he knew would not be there. His partner had an early shift while he worked from home and the occasional overnight. As he looked over at the empty space Yuri caught a glimpse of something by his hand.

_ Shit, need to clean these. _

Yuri stepped out of bed pulling all of the sheets with him. As he tossed them into the washer he decided to pull off the boxers that were hanging off his waist along with it. Yuri walked through the small apartment in the nude, Potya, his persian staring at him with disinterest.

“What?” Yuri looked to the older cat, “I was washing the linens anyway. Stop judging me.”

He stepped into the kitchen, smiling fondly at the small note in neat handwriting.  _ Make sure you eat something, I’ll be home sometime after four. xx _

_ Perfect _ . Yuri thought,  _ just enough time. _

Yuri put on a kettle for some tea, moving through the kitchen swiftly, snatching up an apple as he noticed the note once more. There was a buzzing sound on the counter which drew Yuri’s attention, his phone, still plugged in from the night before. It had taken a while for Yuri to be used to the idea of not taking his phone with him into the bedroom, but his lover insisted on it. That there were studies or something that claimed that it meant a better night sleep, so all electronics were removed. Yuri still wasn’t entirely convinced that it meant a better sleep, but it certainly did mean far more sex. So it wasn’t all bad. 

Yuri turned on his phone, the usual notifications popping up, news articles and social media pings. Then one headline that made him shiver, the one which meant he might have to take a plan into action that he would otherwise not want to do. 

 

* * *

Otabek walked into his apartment, many hours later than he had planned to be home. He felt guilty at having not calling ahead of time, but hopefully his lover would not be too upset. 

“Hello?” Otabek stepped over the threshold, surprised by how the lights were all off in the apartment. 

He could feel a chill run along his skin, what if something had happened? After that morning and the whole day Otabek wasn’t taking any chances. Disregarding his own shoes Otabek walked through the apartment, nothing seemed out of place or disturbed. His hand hovered over his holster, the manta ‘please be okay’, repeated in his mind. 

There was a small noise in the bedroom, Otabek reached out with his free hand cautiously pushing the door open. Otabek felt his heart rise into his throat then drop again as he saw his lover dressed in nothing but one of his hoodies, a pair of noise cancelling headphones over his ears, and his cat curled up against him as he read. He wasn’t sure how long he stood in the doorway, his hand hovering over the butt of his pistol before he was noticed. His lover pulling his headphones off his head showing off a brilliant smile that made many of Otabek’s worries just disappear. This time though here was something behind the smile, something that was keeping Otabek from fully feeling at ease.

“Beka! You surprised me, did you just get in?” His green eyes widened as he noticed the shoes, “Oh you didn’t just walk in here with those shoes on! They are a mess!”

Otabek put down his hand flushing, “Sorry about that.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Otabek held up his hand to ward him off, “its just been a long day. Sorry about the shoes. Let me get these off and in a shower, I stink.”

“Okay, I’ll get dinner started.”

“Let’s just order something in,” Otabek smiled.

“Okay,” He looked to Otabek with concern, “Yuri, can I have a kiss before you go?”

“Of course, kitten,” Otabek sighed, leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

“Let me take those shoes, go get into the shower and I will have everything ready when you get out.”

Otabek nodded, stepping from his shoes allowing Yuri to take them. It wasn’t more than five minutes before he had the taps running and Otabek was stepping under the hot spray. He could hear the rustle as Yuri walked in to take his clothing away. Otabek groaned as he leaned his head against the wall of the shower, remembering earlier that afternoon the first results from forensics. The long blond hair found on the victim, so familiar that Otabek felt his heart catch in his throat. The water was just turning cold as he turned off the faucets, Yuri was likely to wonder what was happening.

 

* * *

Yuri made himself busy throwing Otabek’s uniform into the wash. It smelt of death and sweat, a scent that Yuri was quite familiar with, thanks to years in his career. There was something else behind those eyes, Yuri could see it when Otabek came into the room. His whole body tense, Yuri didn’t even have to look up to know that his hand was hovering over his holster. 

Yuri could feel the danger the moment Otabek had walked through the door. The fine hairs on his arms raised, the familiar twist in his groin and belly, the tightening of his muscles. It took everything he had to reach for his gun or knife which he kept in the bedside drawer. 

It was the first time that Yuri could ever remember hesitating.  _ No relationships, nothing to tie you down. _ That had always been the way he lived. Avoiding making ties, avoiding settling down with someone special. Relationships makes it complicated. His mentor had always told him that, but when he saw Otabek, Yuri threw all of the teaching away. It was a shock when he learned what Otabek did for a living, but somehow made it work. So long as he didn’t get any jobs nearby it would have worked. 

Yuri called for a pizza, flipping through his phone notifications. A warning from his handler that the body of one of his last targets were discovered, to be ready to move. Yuri shook his head, as if he didn’t know already. Yuri sighed as he looked around his apartment,  _ his and Otabek’s _ apartment. He remembered when the stoic man asked him to move in with him, that instead of rejecting the offer he lept into his boyfriend’s arms. When they went and got a cat, so fucking domestic. 

He ran a palm over his face and through his hair. He needed to do something, already he had been in the city too long. While he was one of the best, he wasn’t perfect. No one was. It was why there weren’t a lot of old assassins, it wasn’t normal to be able to just retire out and live out your days to a ripe old age. 

Yuri heard the shower stop just as the doorbell rang signalling that the food had arrived. He went to pay for the pizza, calling out to Otabek that dinner was there.

 

* * *

Otabek turned off the water. He could hear Yuri calling out that dinner was there. In that moment Otabek made his decision. Whatever the reason, he would listen to Yuri, and he would stick with him no matter what he was told. Otabek sighed as he put back on his watch, he noticed the time. He hadn’t been in the shower as long as he had thought. Something clicked in his head, Otabek ran out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist.

“Yura! Don’t answer the door!”

Otabek slid into the hallway seeing Yuri’s confused expression directed towards him. Everything that happened next happened so fast, Otabek wasn’t even certain that what he saw is what actually happened. 

In the second Otabek had to call out, Yuri glanced to the door, ducking down just as the peephole shattered, likely from a silenced shot. Otabek held out his hand to Yuri, gesturing him to come to him. At least in the bedroom there were some weapons. Otabek noticed slight the hesitation before Yuri clicked his tongue calling Potya to him and nodded in Otabek’s direction. Otabek’s eyes narrowed slightly when he caught the fact that Yuri pulled a small revolver from under the table beside him. 

Otabek could feel his heart beat once more one Yuri came to him, he pulled him against his chest kissing the top of his golden head. “I thought my heart would stop.” 

Yuri let out a breath, “I can explain later, let's move before our visitor comes in.”

Otabek followed Yuri’s lead, grabbing a pair of jeans and the nearest t-shirt he could find. At the front entry way he could hear their intruder banging on the door. With brute force it would be nearly impossible for a full grown man to break it down. But with a gun and some well  placed bullets against the lock, only a few minutes. Otabek accepted a large knife and a second gun from Yuri. Checking them quickly before tucking them away safely into his holster that he was buckling on. 

He watched as his lover went through the room with measured steps, no movement wasted as he gathered together a small bag with assorted clothing and weapons. Last to go in being a long music case that Otabek had always assumed was a violin, now he suspected was a rifle. The cat that was placed gently inside a backpack carrier they used when travelling. This was handed over to Otabek while Yuri slung the weapons and gear over his shoulder.

Yuri barely cast a glance to the door before he made for the window of their room. Just outside was the fire escape, which was now their only potential for exiting the apartment.

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s arm, “This is dangerous.”

Yuri nodded towards the front door, “It’s either take your chances here with me, or stay behind with them. And I can promise you, it won’t be fast with them.”

Otabek took a deep breath and followed Yuri who was already out the window and down the rickety old metal ladder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open! [there is a link on my twitter for my curious cat if you would prefer to stay anon]  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
